Gokaiger and Zyuohger: We're all connected
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: The final part in my Gokaiger and Zyuohger mini series. Will Misao get the answer he wants from Amu? Will Yamoto and Sela's relationship move towards marriage or will they take it slowly? I added some surprises for you. Enjoy the finale!


**Zyuohger and Gokaiger: We're all connected.**

 **The finale to the series, I hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **Summary: Marvelous and Luka are married, Gai and Ahim are married, Yamoto and Sela are together then to top it off, Misao proposes to Amu! What will happen in Part 3? There's going to something extra going on for a member of the Gokaigers, read to find out who gets the extra special surprise!**

 **P.S when I was watching Zyuohger, I loved the Yamoto X Sela moments more than the actual show. And I had a crush on Sela. (We've all had a crush on a character, no one lie).**

 **Read on to find out.**

Amu was in shock: Misao Mondou, the shy Zyuohger, had just proposed to her and they hadn't been together that long but she didn't want to hurt his feelings as he looked at her with his smile which she thought was very attractive. 

"Misao, I don't know what to say." Amu looked at the beautiful ring with the shining white diamond then looked back at her boyfriend, her face was as pink as Ahim's ranger key. Misao looked down but was then surprised when Amu knelt down in front of him and then kissed him. "Do you really think I'll really make you suffer by waiting for me to answer?" Amu smiled which made Misao very happy. "Of course, I'll marry you, Misao!" Misao smiled as he slid the ring on to Amu's finger. 

"Let's go celebrate, just the two of us." Suggested Misao as he looked at his radiant fiancé, Amu smiled and nodded, the two walked away into the sunset, hand in hand.

At Uncle Mario's house, Yamoto was making dinner for him and Sela since the others were hanging out with the Gokaigers and Mario was taking in vacation in Canada. Sela watched as her handsome boyfriend made their dinner while she sat at the table and enjoyed her view.

" _I'm looking forward for the day we're married, Yamoto._ Sela thought, she was too busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice Yamoto walking towards her with their dinner. He placed the food down, lit the candles then poured some white wine for them. 

"I can't believe you went this far just for me, Yamoto." Sela felt special, she had never seen this side of Yamoto before and was enjoying every second of it. Yamoto lifted her left hand and kissed her on the knuckle, Sela was now going a brighter shade of pink. 

"To be honest Sela, you're my first girlfriend and I would never want any other woman." Sela felt even more flattered, she then noticed that they were now holding hands. "I don't think I could even fall in love with any other woman. If I had to choose from between a supermodel or you, I would choose you in a heartbeat." As soon as Yamoto said those words, Sela moved closer and kissed him. After several long loving minutes, the lovebirds broke apart and started to eat their meal. Sela had never tasted this dish before but she was enjoying it, Yamoto was happy that he was with Sela and love it more because they were together.

"Yamoto, what is this called?" Yamoto smiled, he loved it when Sela was confused because it made her look more beautiful even though he knew that she was already beautiful and there was no woman that could be more beautiful than her.

"It's called Spaghetti Bolognese; it's made from pasta, beef, tomato puree and grated cheese." Yamoto explained, Sela was impressed as she continued to eat her meal. Yamoto ate his meal whilst imagining Sela in a wedding dress, he was waiting for the right time to ask her.

The next day, all the Zyuohgers were on the Gokai Galleon with the Gokaigers to celebrate Misao and Amu's engagement. All the girls had ran off to Ahim's room while the guys stayed in the main room, they were celebrating their own way. 

In Ahim's room, Amu was showing off her ring and they were all happy for her. They all hugged each other and smiled, Ahim took out a bottle of champagne and four glasses, Luka didn't know that Ahim kept that in her room but Ahim was the only one with a secret. Ahim had poured four glasses up but when she handed them out, Luka was the only one who didn't take a glass.

"Are you okay, Luka?" Asked Ahim, she knew that Luka would never say no to a drink, Luka knew that she had to tell her friends the truth. 

"Keep this a secret between us but," Luka stopped because she was nervous but her friends supported her and smiled. "Fine, I'm one week pregnant."

Meanwhile, the guys were cheering for Misao, they were all glad that he was changing from being shy to being strong. They were drinking and discussing about their futures when Misao interrupted.

"Can I ask you lot something?" Misao asked, everyone looked at Misao and nodded. "Yamoto, can I ask you to be my best man for my wedding?" Yamoto smiled and nodded, he shook his best friend's hand.

"You can count on me, Micchan." Misao was glad that Yamoto was going to be his best man then he looked at Tusk.

"Tusk, could I ask you to wed me and Amu?" Tusk felt honored to be the one that was going to wed Misao and Amu, he nodded.

"I'll be honored to do that, Misao." Tusk shooked Misao's hand, everyone was happy for Misao and they continued to cheer for him.

After the party was over, Luka went downstairs to see Marvelous chatting to Yamoto by the table, then she looked down and thought about how would Marvelous react to her being pregnant with his child but she had to tell him so she decided to tell him.

"Marvelous, can we talk in private?" Asked Luka, Marvelous nodded then turned to Yamoto.

"We're talk again, Yamoto. And good luck." Yamoto nodded as he left the galleon, leaving Marvelous and Luka to talk alone.

Yamoto was walking back to the cabin, he was thinking about what Sela would say if he proposed to her. Yamoto was about to open the door when he heard Sela talking to someone on the other side of the door, he waited outside but couldn't help but listen and he found out the other voice was Amu.

"I'm happy for you, Sela. Yamoto has loved you for a long time and never said anything about it, he wanted us to focus on returning home." Yamoto knew he made a mistake not telling Sela sooner but that didn't matter now.

"I'm just so happy that we're together, Amu. Everytime I'm with him, I feel so happy that my fin feels like it's going to fall off." Yamoto could tell from Sela's voice that she was very happy, he decided to go in before someone caught him.

"Hey girls, is everything alright?" Asked Yamoto, Sela smiled as her face glowed bright pink. She walked over to her human boyfriend and kissed him, Amu left the lovebirds to their time alone. Sela and Yamoto broke up and smiled at each other. "What were you two talking about?"

"We were talking about our futures now Amu and Misao are engaged and me and you are together." Sela smiled as she hugged him but what Sela didn't know was that Yamoto was holding a small blue box in his hand, he was trying to make sure that Sela didn't see the box.

A few days later, Amu and the girls went out to help Amu find a wedding dress and get Luka some baby supplies; the girls were enjoying themselves as they tried to help Luka come with name suggestions for the baby.

"Thanks girls but let's wait until I find out the gender of the child." Luka suggested, the others agreed. "Let's concrete on helping Amu get her dress sorted." The four girls walked into the dress shop to find Amu a wedding dress.

Four weeks had gone by and today was the big day: it was Misao and Amu's wedding day. Misao and Yamoto stood at the front of the church with Tusk sat at the organ playing _Here comes the bride_. The church doors open and there was Amu in a long white dress, Marvelous was walking her down the aisle towards her future husband. When they reached the alter, Marvelous left Amu's side and stood next to Luka, who was being Amu's bridesmaid.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're here to wed Misao and Amu." Announced Tusk, everyone sat down and clapped for the two. "Misao, do you take Amu to be your wedded wife?" Misao looked at Amu and smiled.

"I do." Misao replied which made Amu smiled, her tail shot up again revealing a white bow wrapped around the tip of the tail.

"Amu, do you take Misao ti be your wedded husband?" Amu smiled and looked at Misao, she was happy that this day was here after so long.

"Yes, I do." Amu replied, she looked even happier than when she first started having feelings for Misao.

"I'm honored to be the one to say, I'm happy to announce you two husband and wife." Tusk congratulated, Misao and Amu kissed while everyone clapped, Leo being his normal self cheered and shouted for the happy couple.

Everyone was on board the Gokai Galleon, they were sat down around a giant round table. Yamoto stood up to make speech, everyone looked up at him and Sela was looking at him and wishing that it was their wedding.

"On behalf of Micchan, I would like to read this speech that he wanted me to read." Yamoto cleared his throat then began to read out the speech.

"Amu, I'm happy now than I've ever been in my entire life. When I first found that you were a Zyuman, I was afraid that you would hate me for what I had done but you didn't reject me, you took me in. Slowly, my feelings towards you grew but the reason I never you was I thought you already had a boyfriend or something back in Zyuman." Yamoto read the speech then looked at the newly weds; Misao and Amu were hugging each other. "When I told you how I felt about you, it made me feel so happy, it awoke something inside me which felt great. Now you are my wife, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Everyone clapped for the speech and for the newly weds.

It had been a few months since the wedding of Misao and Amu and a lot things had changed: Luka was now 3 months pregnant, Gai and Ahim had decided to have a kid, Amu and Misao were living in their own house and were loving being with each other meanwhile, Yamoto had taken Sela for a relaxing picnic on the beach. While they were watching the sea, Sela was lying down on Yamoto's lap while he was smoothing her hair, they were enjoying their time together. Yamoto opened the picnic basket and took out the small blue box and then looked at Sela; he knew now was perfect moment to pop the question.

"Sela, can I ask you something?" Sela was hooked in as she wanted to know what Yamoto wanted to ask her so she sat up and looked at her boyfriend. "Sela, I have loved you for a long time, I want to take the next step if you want to take it with me." Yamoto knelt down on one knee, opened the blue box to reveal a gold ring with ocean blue diamond. "Sela, will you marry me?" Sela had to started to cry tears of happiness as her mind kept on repeating the question which made her more cheerful.

"Yes Yamoto, I will marry you." Yamoto smiled as he slid the ring on to Sela's finger, then the two kissed for what seemed an eternity. They were happy that they had got their happily ever after.

Months later, Yamoto and Sela were happily married and were living in Mario's old house; he gave them the house as he decided to move to Canada. The happy couple were sorting everything out, they loved being with each other. Sela was in her Zyuman form which Yamoto loved just as much as her human had changed for the others too: Marvelous and Luka's baby was born and named Misora, Ahim and Gai were expected their first child, Misao and Amu started a café business called Zyuoh Café and Yamoto and Sela were expecting their first child.

It seems they're all connected now in another way apart from being Sentai team members.

 **Hope you enjoyed the final story in my Gokaiger and Zyuohger series. I worked hard to come up with this idea.**

**I'm now planning other stories from other shows, movies and books I like.**

**This is Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat saying see you again and hope you enjoy what I write.**


End file.
